St valentin
by MElY-MeLo
Summary: Harry et draco se battent pendant le cour de potion, et le directeur les enchaîne à l'aide d'un sortilège pour les punir, il ne peuvent pas s'éloigner l'un de l'autre de plus de deux mètres. Lorsque cette limite est franchit, il se retrouvent collés ;


St Valentin

**Auteur : **Mely melo

**Notes :** me voilà avec un nouveau ONESHOT, bon celui-ci est légèrement en retard pour la Saint valentin.

**Couples : **Harry X Draco

**Disclamer : **Comme d'habitude, les persos ne sont pas à moi, mais le scénario si

**Résumé : **Harry et draco se battent pendant le cour de potion, et le directeur les enchaîne à l'aide d'un sortilège pour les punir, il ne peuvent pas s'éloigner l'un de l'autre de plus de deux mètres, et lorsque cette limite est franchit il se retrouvent collé l'un à l'autre…de très près… slash ONe-SHOT DracoXHarry

* * *

Je m'agitais partout comme un fou pour retrouver mon pantalon. Tout les autres étaient déjà partis en cour, sauf Ron qui avait tenu à rester avec moi. Peut-être que cela lui ferait rater des cours et qu'il en profiterait. Ne trouvant toujours pas mon pantalon, je pris celui que je ne désirais pas vraiment, mais vraiment pas mettre aujourd'hui. Celui que Colin m'avait offert un jour de notre 5ieme année. Cela faisait bientôt un an que notre relation était terminée, mais le connaissant s'il me voyait avec le jour de la St Valentin, il commencerait à s'imaginer des choses, et je devrais les démentir, et je n'en avais pas du tout, mais vraiment pas du tout envie. Mais n'ayant pas le choix je me résolu à le porter.

« De toute façon qu'est ce que tu veux faire, il est complètement fou de toi, alors laisse tomber, je pari qu'il y'a un bouquet de rose qui t'attend déjà à ta table en potion. Ce mec est accro à toi, et tant que l'année ne sera pas finie et qu'on aura pas quitté Poudlard. En fait le mieux à faire aurait été de n'être jamais sortit avec lui. »

« Oui mais il était si …démonstratif et si gentil, ça me faisait de la peine… »

« Résultat, tu t'es retrouvé avec un boulet gluant sur les baskets pendant six mois et demi…j'aurais tourné fou. »

« Pardonne-moi mais je pourrais te dire pareil pour Parvati ! »

« Oui mais là c'est encore différent, c'est une femme, l'autre c'est un homme. Va expliquer à un homme que tu es désolé mais que tu t'es trompé sur tes orientations sexuelles et qu'après coup tu te rends compte que tu es finalement bien gay ! »

« C'est ce que t'as fait avec Parvati ? »

« Je lui ais dit que tu m'avais contaminé… »

« Oui…bien…hey c'est pour sa que tout le monde croyait que je sortais avec toi alors ! » Dit-je en enfilant ma robe et en prenant mes affaires.

_Oui, peut-être !

_Ouais ben maintenant qu'ils te voient avec Hermione ils vont se dire que c'est louche !

Nous partîmes alors vers le cours de Potion. Le jour de la St valentin, potion en premier cours, ce n'était pas très apprécié. Il n'y avait rien pour vous démoraliser encore plus quand vous êtes célibataire, ou le cas présent casser l'atmosphère romantique qu'il y avait dans la salle.

Tout le monde parlait et échangeait des bouquets et des chocolats. Je trouvais ça mignon. Si seulement moi aussi j'avais put en faire autant, par exemple avec le beau blond qui se trouvait juste derrière moi et qui n'arrêtais pas de critiquer cette fête, comme une fête sans intérêt aucun, dans laquelle les effusions d'amour lui donnait envie de rendre son, copieux il faut le dire, petit déjeuner.

_Dit plutôt que t'as la haine parce que tu n'as personne Malfoy, dit Ron.

_D'où est ce que la belette se croit permis d'écouter mes conversations et qui plus est de m'adresser la parole ?

_Du droit que tu parles fort, et que tu es le seul à être autorisé à parler, étant le chouchou de Rogue…tient mais tu devrais pas être en train de lui offrir des fleurs ou des chocolats à ton amant…oh mais j'y pense vous n'avez pas besoin de lubrifiant, avec ton excès de gel, et son excès de sébum sa passe tout seul n'est ce pas ?

_Potter, ce n'est pas parce que toi tu es frustré de n'avoir rien à monter pour la St Valentin, que tu dois te permettre de passer tes nerfs sur moi, et figure-toi que je ne suis pas seul, monsieur le balafré j'effraie tellement les meufs que je vais me taper des mecs.

Mon cœur à ce moment là, se contracta si fort que je crus qu'il allait exploser. De toute façon ce n'était pas mes oignons, il avait une copine et alors, voilà je ne vois pas en quoi cela pourrait me toucher.

_Oh, laisse moi deviner c'est le bouledogue humain, ta chérie ?

_Non, mais si tu veux, je peux te la prêter !

_Non merci, je ferais sans, je préfère être seul que mal accompagné.

« Ah bon, mais pourtant tu traînes toujours avec la belette et la sang-de-bourbe !

Je me levais et fonçais sur lui.

Rogue arriva en plein milieu de notre bagarre et se prit un coup de poing de Malfoy dans la mâchoire, ce qui le força à lui donner une heure de retenue, et à l'envoyer de suite chez le directeur avec moi.

Malfoy marchait silencieusement à côté de moi, les mains dans les poches. Je ne savais pas quoi dire. C'était peut-être la première fois où l'on était à coté l'un de l'autre sans s'insulter, ni même se parler. Q

Quoi qu'en y réfléchissant bien, y'avait-il eu un seul moment où l'on s'était parlé d'une manière civile et poli ?

Je le regardais du coin de l'œil, il marchait toujours de la même manière mais la tête plus baissée que précédemment. Je détournais alors mon regard et « admirais » - Si, Si ! Je vous jure - les tableaux qui se trouvaient dans le couloir.

_Regardes ce que tu à fait Potter, je saigne ! J'ai un rancart je ne vais pas pouvoir y aller, je suis défiguré ! ahhh

_D'où tu te plains, regardes ce que toi tu m'as fait, je vais même pas pouvoir draguer !

Il explosa de rire…euh…rembobinage…Il explosa de rire ! Je venais de faire rire Malfoy le grand Malfoy. Celui-qui-ne-se-permettrait-jamais-de-montrer-ses émotions-en-public. Même rire serait une faiblesse. Et bien il était là devant moi, mort de rire.

_Dit lui que tu t'es fait attaquer par Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ! Elles te croiront sûrement, et seront alors encore plus accro à toi !

_Je trouve pas sa drôle !

_Ben pourquoi ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu as toutes les filles que tu veux à tes pieds ! Il te suffit de t'en vanter un peu et tu récolte la gloire et tout, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu n'en profites pas.

_Tout simplement, parce que je n'ai jamais rien demandé à personne. parce que cet homme a tué mes parents, et que depuis que je connais son existence, je suis destiné à le tuer. Et si ce n'est pas moi qui le tue, se sera lui qui me tuera, ce n'est pas franchement la vie dont je voudrais me vanter tu vois, ni la vie que j'aurais aimé mené. J'aurais préfère avoir ta vie, que celle que je mène aujourd'hui.

_Ah oui, une vie où tes parents te poussent à être mangemort ?

_Oui, je pense que oui ! On à toujours le choix. Toi si tu ne veux pas l'être tu peux aller voir Dumbledore et lui demander son aide. Moi je n'ai pas le choix. »

_Demander de l'aide au vieux fou ça va pas la tête ! T'as trop bu de bières au beurre toi !

Ne supportant plus ces insultes vis à vis du directeur, je le prenais par le col, et le plaquait contre le mur.

« Ce vieux fou comme tu le dit, est le sorcier le plus puissant sur cette terre, et le seul à pouvoir sauver ta putin de vie de merde si tu décides de changer de camps ! C'est le seul homme à qui VOLDEMORT ne s'attaquera jamais. Ce vieux fou comme tu le dit, c'est celui qui … »

_Monsieur Potter j'apprécie votre véhémence à mon égard mais je vous prierai de relâcher le jeune Monsieur Malfoy immédiatement.

Je lâchai Malfoy et le laisser retomber par terre.

_Bien, maintenant venait tous les deux dans mon bureau.

Je suivais Dumbledore, tout en regardant Malfoy. Comment avais-je put lui faire mal comme ça ? Je le voyais se tenir la gorge avec une crispation sur le visage. Je lui avais fait mal et je m'en voulais affreusement. Lui par qui mon existence ne tenait qu'à un fil. Lui que je voulais défendre, pour je ne savais qu'elle raisons encore, lui pour qui mon cœur battait.

_FLASH-BACK :_

_Harry prenait sa douche après l'entraînement. En sortant il enroula une serviette autour de sa taille et alla jusqu'au vestiaire. Là il entendit, un élève de dernière année qui parlait en chuchotant, d'une manière tout de même assez agressive, il s'approcha et regarda ce qui se passait. Malfoy était assis à terre, les bras en arrière pour retenir son poids, et il avait l'air d'avoir peur. Le dernière année qui le surplombait le tenait pas le cou et l'agressait._

_« Alors Malfoy on à peur mais tu sais bien que d'ici deux ou trois ans, tu n'auras plus le choix tu vas voir ce qui va se passer quand tu sortiras je serais là et je te prendrai juste à la sortie de Poudlard et… »_

_« Expéliarmus ! »_

_Le dernière année retomba à terre quelque mètres plus loin, Harry s'approcha de Draco et l'aida à se relever. Le garçon se rapprocha d'eux et sortit sa baguette_

_« D'où tu te mêle de ça, Saint Potter ! »_

_Harry ne prononça pas un mot, et se mit en position de combat, et le garçon fit pareil. Au moment il où voulut lancer un sort, Harry l'intercepta, et l'envoya balader cette fois-ci à une quinzaine de mètres. Harry sentit alors, la main de Malfoy serrer son bras. Il regarda vers lui et le vit le visage figé par la terreur. Alors à ce moment là Harry relança un sort au garçon qui se relevait et il s'évanoui. Draco lui tenait toujours le bras quand les professeurs arrivèrent. Il n'y avait eu aucun élève blessé durant l'échange. Et les professeurs en furent soulagés. Le garçon fut renvoyé avec interdiction de passer ses ASPIC et Draco et Harry furent interrogés. Le lendemain, Draco essaya de parler à Harry, ne sachant quoi lui dire, mais il l'interrompu._

__Laisse tomber Malfoy ! Ce que j'ai fait je l'aurais fait pour n'importe qui, alors ne fait pas comme si ça changeait quelque chose entre nous. Je n'en parlerais à personne si c'est ce que tu voulais savoir, fait comme si rien ne c'était passer. C'est ce que moi je vais faire. »_

_A partir de ce moment là, Harry se mit à rêver de Draco et à penser tout le temps à lui. Il l'avait vu comme sûrement personne ne l'avait vu et ne le reverrais jamais. Il l'avait vu sans masque._

_FIN FASH-BACK_

Si je n'avais pas était là ce jour là, que te serais-t-il arrivé ?

Je m'installais sur un siège à côté de lui et Dumbledore commença à nous parler de bonbons au caramel qu'il venait juste d'acheter qui étaient merveilleux et qu'il fallait absolument qu'il nous fasse goûter. Malfoy me regarda d'un air abattu, et je pouffais de rire.

_Alors, comme ça vous vous battez pendant le cour de potion ! Le professeur Rogue est sérieusement embarrassé, surtout de votre comportement Monsieur Malfoy. Il doit notamment aller voir Pompom à l'infirmerie. Enfin quoi qu'il en soit, vous serez donc collés tous les deux jeudi prochain. Mais en entendant, je vais moi aussi vous mettre une punition…

Je m'attendais au pire, je ne connaissais que trop bien le directeur, et ma crainte n'était pas veine.

_Vous serez tous les deux enchaînés pour le reste de la journée. Bien sur par enchaînés je ne parle pas de boulet ni de véritable chaîne, mais d'un sort qui vous empêchera de vous séparer de plus de deux mètre. A chaque fois que vous franchirez cette limite, celle-ci diminuera.

Malfoy faillit s'évanouir, et Dumbledore lança son sort

Nous sortîmes tous les deux du bureau et nous regardâmes.

_Il est hors de question que je reste à côté de toi je m'en vais.

_ Attends, Malfoy ! Tu as entendu ce qu'il a dit ? La plus grande distance par laquelle nous pouvons être séparés c'est deux mètres. Si nous franchissons cette limite c'est collés qu'il nous faudra marcher. C'est ce que tu veux ?

_Non

_Alors tiens toi à carreau !

Nous retournâmes alors en cours, mais le cours de potion étant terminé, nous dûmes partir en métamorphose.

Lorsque nous nous assîmes juste à coté l'un de l'autre tous les élèves furent surpris et Ron vint me dire qu'il y avait une place à côté de lui, et je lui expliquait en quelques mots la situation, alors il repartit devant en s'excusant qu'il ne supportait pas l'odeur de la fouine.

_Je vais le tabasser celui-là s'il m'appelle encore une fois la fouine !

_Ah ah, tu parles, arrêtes donc de l'appeler belette, ou d'appeler Hermione sang-de-bourbe si tu refuses que toi on t'insulte.

_Ouais mais moi je…

_Tu n'as pas d'excuse !

_Oh mais si je….

_Tu n'es pas supérieur à eux, ni à moi d'ailleurs, on est tous pareil. »

_Non, l'autre nulle est…

_Meilleure que toi dans toutes les matières, alors que tu es « un sang pur ». Alors tu vois qu'il n'y a pas de différence. Arrêtes donc avec tes préjugés, je croyais que tu voulais changer de camps.

Il me plaqua, sa main contre ma bouche, et me regarda avec ses yeux d'acier, d'une manière affolé et sévère. Le contact de cette peau contre moi me donna des frissons, mais j'arrivai à me contrôler.

_Tait toi je t'en prit. Personne ne doit le savoir, personne, tu ne devrait même pas le savoir toi !

_Mais je le sais !

_Je ne veux plus que tu m'aides Potter tu m'entends, je ne veux rien a voir à faire avec toi, tu m'entends ! Tu m'as sauvé une fois, ne crois pas que tu pourras recommencer. Je ne te permettrai pas à la fin de ces 24 heures de t'approcher de moi de nouveau, tu m'entends ? ».

Mon cœur se serra si fort que je cru que j'allais fondre en larmes, j'avais envie de tout lui dire de l'embrasser et de lui faire l'amour. J'avais envie de sentir la moindre parcelle de sa peau contre la mienne. A chaque fois que je pensais à lui une boule énorme naissait dans mon ventre, remontait, et explosait dans ma poitrine. Je voulais tellement lui faire comprendre, je voulais lui dire que je pouvais l'aider, que j'avais envie de le protéger, que j'étais là pour lui, et que je le serais toujours.

_Je ne veux rien t'apporter Malfoy, je savais que ma voix sonnait faux, je ne veux pas t'aider, du moins pas avec la façon dont tu me traites. Je ne vois même pas pourquoi je m'évertue à penser que tu pourrais être un être bon, alors qu'en fait, tu es rongé de l'intérieur par le mal. La seule chose que tu sais si bien faire, c'est faire souffrir les gens. »

Il se leva et essaya de s'en aller, mais nos deux corps se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre jusqu'a ce qu'il n'y ai entre nous à peine dix centimètres.

La cloche sonna la fin du cours et nous nous rendîmes tout deux à la bibliothèque, car nous avions deux cours différents, et que nous ne pouvions assister au deux en même temps. Alors d'un commun accord nous nous installâmes à une table presque entièrement entourée d'étagères à l'abri de la bibliothécaire.

_Tu sais, je ne voulais pas dire, tout ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure.

_Mais tu le pensais !

_Pas tout à fait, j'ai exagérer certaine chose.

« Oui mais sa ne change rien puisque tu le pensais au départ, tu a sûrement raison. »

_Non je suis persuadé que j'ai tord. Enfin j'espère, personne ne peux être aussi froid, et sans âme.

_Regarde Tu-sais-qui !

_Voldemort n'est pas humain ! C'est un monstre, et puis c'est le descendant de Serpentard, toi tu n'es rien de tout ça.

_Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ?

_Euh…je sais pas, parce que t'as l'air malheureux et tout, oh mais au fait j'y pense, et ton rencard, vas y avoir un problème je peux pas y aller avec toi !

_Vas bien falloir…quoi que non en fait, non, je fais sa très bien tout seul, je lui expliquerait la personne comprendra.

_hummm…

_Quoi ?

_Quoi ? Tu l'as dit toi-même toute les filles courent après moi ! Répondit le bru.

_ Oui,… même pas en rêve, jamais je ne te permettrais d'approcher mes conquêtes ! J'ai assez de mal comme ça !

_Quoi le Dieu du sexe de Poudlard à du mal à ce trouver une copine. »

_Oui certaines personnes ne veulent pas de moi. Elles sont plutôt intéressés par les bruns, binoclards et balafrés si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

_Moi je connais un bouledogue, qui préfère les petits blonds, pas franchement musclés, ni très intelligents, qui sont aussi froids que de la neige !

_Ah ah ah !

Ce que j'aimais l'entendre rire, je ne me lassais pas de l'écouter.

_A nous deux on peux faire tomber tout Poudlard !

Il était là, à peine dix centimètres de moi, dès qu'il bougeait et qu'il me touchait je frissonnais, et je me demandais bien, comme il faisait pour ne pas s'en apercevoir.

_C'est l'heure d'aller manger !

_Ah oui ! Euh mais comment on va faire ?

_Et bien tu vas venir à ma table bien sur !

_Non je ne pense pas, ptit homme, toi tu vas venir à la table des Gryffondor.

_Non !

_Si !

_Non !

_Je pense pas qu'on arrivera à se mette d'accord comme ça. »

_Non !

_C'est bon tu peux arrêter !

_Ah ok d'accord tu disais ?

_Je disais qu'il faudrait se mettre d'accord autrement.

_Si on allait au cuisine, de toute façon on est obligé de se suivre, et puis comme ça, personne ne nous verra. Les elfes sont tellement bêtes qu'ils font tout ce qu'on leur dit. »

Je le tapais sur la tête !

_Aïe ! Mais pourquoi tu me tapes, dit-il en se massant la tête, Si tu m'as décoiffé je te fais la tête au carré.

_Mais non, fillette, tes cheveux sont impeccables !

_AH ouf, non parce que tu te rends compte si quelqu'un me voyait com… Ouh lala de quoi tu m'as traité toi ?

Et il me tapa à son tour la tête.

_Oh mon dieu mes cheveux, dis-je en caricaturant délibérément Malfoy, j'espère que personne ne va me voir comme ça, mon dieu tu te rends compte ?

Je sentis un poids se jeter sur moi et commencer à me chatouiller. Me pliant en deux j'essayais de le dégager de sur moi, mais je n'y parvenais pas, le petit blond était plus doué que ne le pensais.

_Alors qui ce fou de qui là, Potter !

_Moi !

_Euh !

_Et oui tu es juste à califourchon sur moi, je pourrais commencer à m'imagine des trucs. Comme quoi tu essaierais de te rapprocher de plus en plus de moi si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

_Oh oui, monsieur Potter vous êtes si fort et vous êtes si célèbre, dit-il en se relevant, et en m'aidant à me relever tout en riant, bon c'est pas tout mais j'ai faim moi, alors il est où se fichu tableau …ah ici !

Draco fit des chatouilles à la poire, et une porte secrète s'ouvrit.

A peine fûmes nous entrés que déjà Dobby se jetait sur moi !

_Maître Harry, que venez vous faire, ici, Dobby est vraiment très heureux de vous voir, avez-vous besoin de quelque chose de particulier ? Oh mais ! Ahhhh ! Maître Draco! »

Il s'inclina plus bas que terre lorsqu'il s'aperçu de la présence de Draco.

_N'ai crainte Dobby, maître Draco est un gentil maître, dit, pourrais –tu nous apporter de quoi manger, nous ne pouvons pas aller en haut. »

_Oui bien sur, maître Harry.

Dobby fonça au fond de la cuisine.

_C'est à cause de toi, que ce n'est plus notre elfe de maison !

_On n'a pas le droit de traiter un être vivant plus bas que terre !

_Mais ils sont heureux comme ça.

_Tu dit n'importe quoi et tu le sais très bien !

_mmh

Dobby arriva avec deux sandwichq, mon préféré et si je compris tout bien, celui que Draco préférait aussi

_Au revoir Dobby merci !

_Au revoir maître Harry, au revoir maître Draco.

_Mouais c'est ça !

Nous sortîmes de la cuisine, et je regardais Draco manger son sandwich.

_On a pas cours cet après-midi, qu'est ce qu'on va faire ?

_Je sais pas ! On a qu'à aller se promener dehors, il fait soleil, pour une fois, c'est pas du luxe

_Oui tu as raison

Nous nous dirigeâmes donc vers l'extérieur, et nous passâmes toute l'après midi à faire une sieste au bord du lac. Le soir, il était environ dix-huit heures trente lorsque nous rentrâmes, et nous décidâmes d'aller faire nos devoirs. Nous allâmes donc à la bibliothèque, moi ne pouvant rentrer chez les Serpentards et lui ne pouvant rentrer chez les Gryffondors. Je le voyais faire ces devoirs de potion, et je regardais mon devoir sur la potion de longitudium, presque les larmes aux yeux.

_Un problème Potter avec ta potion ?

_Euh non pas du tout…

_Potter t'es nul en potion, montre-moi ça !

Je lui tendit la feuille que rogue nous avait donné en surplus de travail évidemment, pour cause de « bavardage dérangeant l'ensemble de la classe ».

_Humm, ce n'est pas très compliqué en fait, regarde les ingrédients sont très facile à utiliser. Il te suffit de ne pas te tromper dans la préparation ensuite pour les effets, il sont comme la potion l'indique « long », donc quand tu rajoutes cette potion par exemple à une poison de tue-loup, l'effet sera plus long, tu me suis, mais malheureusement, ça réduit l'intensité, c'est comme mettre plus d'eau dans ton café. Tu as compris ?

_Oui c'est plutôt simple et utile !

_Evidemment les potions sont utiles, il n'y aurait pas de magie sans potion.

Je doutais véritablement de son affirmation, du fait que Rogue soit notre professeur. Je le vit finir son devoir de potion à vitesse grand V et commencer son devoir de métamorphose.

Je mit une heure à faire mon devoir de potion en entier, et lorsque je regardais Draco je le vit plongé sur son devoir de défense du mal, et il semblait avoir du mal.

Je regardais alors sa copie, et lu la question « Comment peut on savoir lorsqu'un sortilège impardonnable est lancé ? » Je lui expliquais que ce n'était pas compliqué qu'il aurait juste fallut qu'il fasse des recherches, mais que comme il m'avait aidé je voulais bien lui donner un coup de main. Je lui expliquais alors, que dans un bureau du ministère de la magie, se trouvait une grosse « boule » monté du fer forgé, et qui s'illuminait lorsqu'un sortilège impardonnable était lancé. Pour les reconnaître, chaque sort avait une couleur. Le rouge pour le doloris, le bleu pour l'imperium et le vert pour l'avada kedavra. Lorsque cette boule spéciale s'allumait, lors les aurors chargéq de la surveiller, pouvait à ce moment là savoir qu'un de ces sortilèges avait été lancé. Ils se mettait en route et grâce à leur formation pouvait utiliser un sortilège, dont je ne connaissait pas l'existence, pour repérer le lieu du délit.

_Donc voilà, ça aussi ce n'est pas si compliqué !

_Tu as fait des recherches ou tu le savait déjà ?

_Je le savais, pour mon anniversaire il y a deux ans, Dumbledore m'a acheté un bouquin qui est habituellement donné aux aurors en première année d'apprentissage.

_Monsieur Harry Potter veut faire auror ?

_Monsieur Malfoy veut-il que je l'attrape ? »$

_Oh oui monsieur Harry Potter l'auror je suis votre prisonnière, punissez moi ! Oh oui !

Nous rigolâmes sur cette blague légèrement sarcastique de Draco.

Puis vu que nos estomacs commençaient à gargouiller nous partîmes dîner, mais encore une fois dans les cuisines. Cette fois, Dobby nous attabla et nous servit des pattes. Après avoir dîner, nous partîmes donc voir le directeur pour savoir comment le sort allait se désactiver. Mais en chemin, Peeves nous « sauta », si possible qu'il puisse sauter, dessus et effraya Draco.

« Kyyaaaaaa ! »

Il sauta en l'air mais malheureusement il s'éloigna trop, oubliant le sort qui nous avait été lancé. Ce qui nous colla l'un à l'autre complètement, visage contre visage, je sentis alors ses lèvres effleurer les miennes par mégarde. Tout mon corps frissonna à ce simple contact, et je sentis l'inexorable besoin de le serrer contre moi et de goûter à ces lèvres si rouges qui me narguaient. Je vis ses joues s'empourprer, presque autant que les miennes, et il ne savait pas quoi dire, et je dois dire que moi non plus. Je luttais alors contre le désir de l'embrasser lorsque ce fut ses lèvres qui se collèrent aux miennes. Je fus tellement surpris que je ne put bouger, et je le sentit se reculer, et je l'entendit s'excuser, c'est cela qui me réveilla. Je me penchais, et cette fois-ci c'est moi qui l'embrassais. Je passais ma langue sur ses lèvres et me frayait un chemin dans sa bouche à la recherche de sa langue. Je serrais sa nuque d'une main et de l'autre je le tenait a la taille. Je passais ma main dans ses cheveux, tout en me demandant s'il allait me taper pour ça, mais il ne le fit pas. Je le sentit se rapprocher plus encore de moi, et je fit pareil, et nos corps furent totalement collé l'un contre l'autre. Mais nous dûmes arrêter car nous manquions au bout d'un moment tout les deux d'air.

C'et là qu'il me tapa sur la tête.

_J'espère pour toi que tu m'as pas décoiffé !

_Oh, chochotte.

Je me rendis compte à ce moment là, que je pouvais m'éloigner autant que je le voulais de lui. Le sort avait cesseé. C'est là que je compris le sortilège de Dumbledore, et ça façon de se terminer. Mais si Draco ne m'avait pas embrassé alors, combien de temps serions nous resté collés ? Lorsque Draco s'en aperçu il me regarda avec des yeux tout triste.

Je le pris dans mes bras, et je le serrais fort.

_On pourrait faire comme si on était encore collé !

_Oui, on pourrait faire ça longtemps.

_Oui je dirais même, quelque jour, pas plus sinon sa paraîtrai suspect.

Je reculais légèrement et l'embrassais de nouveau

Ce fut sûrement la plus belle de toute mes St Valentin.

**FIN**


End file.
